1. Technical Field
The present disclosure pertains to the removal of moisture vapor from enclosed areas and, more particularly, to a ventilation system having a controller that controls exhaust fan operation based on relative humidity, temperature, and local dew point determinations in the surrounding air.
2. Description of the Related Art
Moisture vapor, which is the presence of condensed water in the surrounding air, can pose a health risk, and condensate resulting from water in the air can damage or destroy structures, equipment, pharmaceuticals, and food items. Reliable protection against moisture in the air is necessary to properly maintain dry conditions where considerable economic loss may result from a user or maintenance personnel either not switching on an exhaust fan manually or only activating the exhaust for such short times as to be ineffective against the accumulation of both fungal and bacterial growth. Such organisms threaten the health of occupants and the integrity of the structures or objects stored therein.